Life and Death, Nothing More, Nothing Less
by Limeberriy
Summary: Life The Kid never dated and had no love life. Now she has been invited to attend the DWMA and since her mother is Lady Life it would make a good alliance. But Lord Death has a better idea... Influenced by A Fury Of Blue's Promise Me Something Sweet
1. The Day It All Fell

_**Life and Death, Nothing More, Nothing Less**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Life Town and those created with it. I do not own Soul Eater nor any of it`s characters. I merely created Life Town and it`s residents, former and current. Everything else belongs to it`s respectable owners. Just came to me. Influence by A Fury Of Blue, please read her story Promise Me Something Sweet! It is a good story so I highly recommend it. Death the KidxOc(Life the Kid). Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:The Day It All Fell**

Sigh... I hate stairs. "HEY, MOVE IT! AH! SCREW YOU!" what? Ow... a spiky blue haired boy in black ran by and stepped on me (I had collapsed). It hurt. "Sorry!" a black haired girl with a long ponytail in a white ninja outfit of a some sort did a slight bow as she stopped and continued to pass by "Lord, you're lazy Kid." Lime, my partner said. Her name is Lime Raez ( first name after the fruit and last name pronounced Rays) she has blonde hair that's curly and in a pony tail and brown eyes. She wore a green sweater vest over a long sleeved white dress shirt, brown dress pants, and green flats. I am Life the Kid, I am called Kid by my friends and family members. It's kind of a nickname I suppose. I have brown hair that is straight (due to my flat iron it no longer looks like an mess made of slight curls and waves) parted on the left with blonde streaks in the front since I dye them different colors sometimes, blue eyes fringed with brown, a dimple on the right, and I wear a white dress that resembles a poofy ball gown that goes down to my knees with lace sticking out and white knee high heeled boots with black laces with silver star earring with tiny chains dangling off. My mother is Lady Life. I was summoned by Lord Death to attend his school and form an alliance of some sort. My town doesn't have a school, just it's protectors and their partners. I'm not like my townspeople. I'm... different somehow. That's why I`m going here. At the DWMA... I think that's right...

"`scuze me for Life Town not having this many stairs!" I huffed. "How are you still going?" "It's easy considering how I'm being slung around and shooting soul energy arrows into people and monsters all the time!" She huffed back. "Not my decision for you to be a bow!" "Oh so It's my fault then!" "I never said it was!" "You know what?" "What?" I was confused as to where this was going. Obviously nowhere good for my health. "You are going up these stairs even if I have to drag you to the top!" "No-no-no-no!" I resisted to no avail when she grabbed my hand and preceded with dragging me. Damn she's strong... then again I'm only 78 lbs.

"WAAH!" Crash! I had shrieked as I somehow knocked her grip off me and I fell. I had rolled down the stairs until I crashed into someone. "Oh no I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! Sorry-sorry-sorry! I'm an idiot!" I apologized repeatedly. "Be more careful Miss." a calm voice said. "No need to be sorry. Everyone trips once or twice in their life." Yeah. that's it. I _tripped_. "Lord, not only are you lazy but you're a klutz, Kid!" Lime ranted. The boy I crashed into was a pale one, not as pale as paper white me though. he had black hair arranged perfectly symmetrically but he had three white stripes on the right side and knocked the balance off. He had a suit on with a skull pendant where a tie shoul be with a black jacket with small white stripes on the shoulder and edges of the waist. He had black dress pants and shoes on. On his middle fingers were skull rings. Perfect symmetry. My whispered response that he didn't hear (thank God) "Holy crap!" He was an `effin model. "Excuse me? Were you addressing me?" he asked Lime. "No you're name isn't Kid now is it?" She didn't get to finish sassing him. "Actually it is. I'm Death the Kid. Others call me Kid."glared back at her with his golden eyes. O_o Lime had nothing to respond with."Oh, sorry for the confusion. I'm Life the Kid. Others call me Kid, but that'll be a problem so from now on other can call me...hmm..." I concentrated hard on a new nick name.

"How `bout Bell? You look like a shiny bell!" a little girl with a chest that was quite good sized, unlike mine... damn. She had on a red sleeveless sweater that exposed her midriff with a small white tie, a cowgirl hat, blue jeans, and white cowgirl boots. She had short hair colored similarly to Lime's. Next to her was a taller girl dressed the same but with longer hair and a smaller chest still bigger than mine... double damn. I am five foot three and Lime is five foot six. I was taller than the one and nearly as tall as Kid while Lime was an inch or two taller than him and about the same as the taller girl. "Hmm... I like it. At home I was either Kid or Lady. Depending on their reason for speaking with me and their position. That was probably so since my mother is Lady Life." I really liked that name... Bell, like my silver bell earrings I had packed in my backpack. The rest of my luggage was delivered to my new house here in Death City. "That sounds good, Bell and Lime... nice and pretty..." Lime was in another one of her pensive moods. "That is a nice name. By the way this is Liz and Patty my weapons, Liz being the taller one and Patty the smaller one." Kid gestured. "This is Lime, my weapon." I returned the favor. "Allow me." He reached out and I remembered I was sprawled on the ground from my _fall._ I took it and he helped me up. Shit, I actually needed help and accepted it from a guy. I thought I was independent when it came to men, guess not... "Thanks." I pretended to be gracious. He gently took my left hand cupped in his and helped me continue up the stairs. O/o

We reached the top in a few minutes. **"Wow! That's perfectly symmetrical!" **I couldn't help but blurt out very loudly at the sight of such beauty. "Yes it is. So you appreciate symmetry too... but not to it's full extent judging from your hair." "Hmph!" I jerked my hand away with a huff. "I'm sorry I ain't perfect. My hair naturaly parts so." "Sorry if that came off as an insult."he tried to cover it. "Come on Bell. We don't need a jerk like that!" Lime took my right hand and led me inside as it was proper to do so with one's mistress. "Agreed."

"Ah! You're here!" Lord Death clapped his hands together. I had met him once... I was a little girl then. I looked up and saw guillotines, this place was _definitely safe._ *sarcasm alert!* "Yes sir." Lime curtseyed. I only did so slightly since I was of royalty as he was. "I called you here to make a proposal." he leaned his head to the right. "As the letter stated." "Yes. My son finally agreed to an arranged marriage, probably `cuz he was tired of me aggravating him... And we needed someone to give the non-kiishin souls to. So I decided on you in order to from an alliance and secure a sure wife for him! Plus you're 14 like he is _and _pretty!" He seemed overjoyed with the news. "I am flattered that you chose me. Also I would like to address that from this moment forward I am Bell." "Okay!" "So who is my soon to be husband?"I was curious. "Why you never allowed me to fully address myself once we climbed the stairs when you allowed yourself to be dragged off by your friend." "_You...?"_ "I hoped my fiancee would be more symmetrical than you are." "Sorry I'm so horrid and imperfect..." my insecurity won the battle and I hung my head down so he wouldn't see the tears well up. "Now look! You made her cry!" Lord Death griped at his son. "She's fine just a little stung." Lime covered. "Look I'm sorry I really didn't mean to be rude." _"Oh sure..."_ Lime hissed. "It's fine Lime down girl." I outstretched my arm in front of her and looked back up."I accept the apology Kid. Now I must agree to the proposal due to my mother would be displeased at the opportunity be turned down." I couldn't believe my words. This is the day it all fell. "Now my classes are with him most likely?" "Yup! Valentines won't be lonely for you anymore!" **"Who said it was?"**I growled. "Err... well you're mother did! That's why-" I held up my hand to silence Lord Death. "Save it. I know it's popular gossip. I've turned down any relationships until now. Kid if you would." "Yes, class is this way."

"Now let's go over ground rules." Kid stated. "If anyone asks we have been friends since childhood and have started dating three months ago and you moved here due to an interest in our city and to be closer to me. Address me as Kid. Never make something purposely asymmetrical in my house. Also when we marry... never have sex with me in front of a mirror." "Done. Why?" "Just don't..." I noticed Lord Death in a mirror we just passed. "Oh, yeah." "Now class started five minutes ago." I looked at the door Class Crescent Moon...

"You're late."the teacher said. "Holy crap!" I gasped. The teacher was covered in stitches. **Absolutely covered** in stitches. Even across his _**face!**_ He was in an office chair sitting backwards and wearing a white lab coat ,that also had stitches, and glasses. I couldn't make out exactly what color his eyes were but they were either greenish or purplish. I was taken aback. "They had to speak with my father as they are new here." Kid replied. "Oh I see. Then ladies you must be Life the Kid, excuse me Bell, and Lime? Bell Presumably in the dress?" "Yes." Lime replied. "Partners yes?" "Yes, demonstration?" I wanted to show off. "Yes please." "Lime, go" Lime turned into a white bow. I pulled the string back and an arrow of light formed. My target? Blue haired punk from earlier. "Ack!" He fell backwards. "Black*Star!" the girl from earlier gasped. "Hmph. Punk." I smirked as I was applauded by the class. "Excellent. I no longer wish for you dissection. Now take your seats next to Kid and his partners." "What?" Lime asked, reverting to human form. "I said take your seats." "No not that, *sigh* never mind."

We trodded over and I sat next to Kid with Lime beside me. I unpacked my pencils (lead pencils of course since I have a tree allergy as well as many others), a notebook (upon which already containing doodles well more like complex drawings but it was easy for me)covered in glitter foam stickers shaped like hearts, flowers, and butterflies along with stickers (not glittery) that spelled out Life and one or two metallic Hello Kitty stickers, my textbook, and a water bottle. I opened the notebook to a blank page and Kid moved what I had set out on my piece of the desk to where it was symmetrical. "No fiancee of mine will have a haphazard mess on her desk." he whispered/hissed at me."Sorry!" I whispered back."It's okay." he replied. "Bell, you're doing it again! You're sorry for everything!" Lime scorned me. "Sorry! Dang!" sigh... will I ever learn not everything is my fault? "By the way... You're _apartment_ is two guest bedrooms at my mansion. Father's will. 'If she will be your fiancee then she should stay with us!' jeez he can be annoying..." he mocked Lord Death. "What?"


	2. You Can't Cage A Snowy Owl

_**Life and Death, Nothing More, Nothing Less**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Life Town and those created with it. I do not own Soul Eater nor any of it`s characters. I merely creadted Life Town and it`s residents, former and current. Everything else belongs to it`s respectable owners. Just came to me. Influence by A Fury Of Blue, please read her story Promise Me Something Sweet! It is a good story so I highly recomend it. Death the KidxOc(Life the Kid). Thank you everyone who has written a review of the first cahpter. Enjoy the second! ^.^ Also I rewrote Jeff Dunham's line from Controlled Chaos "I'm just a simple little terriost! Stop Interriogating me! Dammit you're good at this!" Thumbs up if you spot it.

_**Chapter 2: You Can't Cage a Snowy Owl**_

Yawn... such a pretty morning. Yesterday was a bit hectic, but I managed to get through it.

I swear the sun had a face and was laughing at me and my stupidity. Why did I agree? My mother would have my head if I said no. It was a great oppurtunity she wanted for me, it was handed to me on silver platter.

Plus Kid is `effin ho-ot~!

Damn. Can't believe I said that. T~T My mind has been overtaken by teenage hormones! Noooo! I'm insane with hormones!

I walked over and sat at my vanity and brushed my hair as well as flat-ironed it so it would look nice. I hummed my favorite song, Rainbow Veins by Owl City.

"Knock,knock!"

"Yes? Come in?" I answered.

"Come on to breakfast Bell!" Patty smiled.

"Umm... I'm in my gown!"

"So am I! Kid's in his pjs as well!" she stepped inside and revealed she was wearing a pink gown.

"Hm, okay..." my stomach growled. "I suppose I do need food!" I laughed and Patty laughed too.

"Morning!" I smiled as I walked down the stairs and greeted the others.

"Good morning to you as well." Kid returned.

"D-did you sleep well Kid?" I wasn't used to him just yet.

"Yeah, I did and you don't have to call me Kid and from now on you are the first and only person I will ever allow to call me Death."

"Um... okay..."

"But if you don't want to that's fine too."

I sniffed the air... I smelled... bacon! "Oh? What's this?" "

What you mean the smell of bacon?" :) Lime smiled from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah... I do."

"I knew you'd want some!" she snickered.

"Bacon!" Patty cheered.

"That sounds good." Liz stretched her arms out.

"Yes, I suppose so." Kid said.

"She wouldn't let me cook at all. She insisted that she do it. Fine by me I get to lay around for once." Liz plopped down int a fluffy arm chair.

"I was worried, Ki- I mean Bell. You didn't eat last night. You wouldn't have lunch either yesterday!" Lime looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm fine!" I smiled at her. That was a lie. I wasn't fine and she knew.

I had silently cried myslef to sleep the night before. I should be happy. I had a secure future with someone who would look after me. So why was I crying? I felt nearly as if I was home so nothing felt different, really. But I couldn't shake that feeling... I felt like a pretty snowy owl like I always have. Sure I was a little insecure (Lie. Completely insecure.), but nothing was out of place, except I felt something... I felt like I had allowed myself to be cornered. No, not cornered. Captured. I was in a cage I flew into on my own free will, and now I couldn't escape. I had been laying there for hours with tears pouring down my cheeks staining my satin pillow before I finally fell asleep. I guess it's because Lime was in another room that kept me from sleeping, but the tears came from somewhere else.

Lime and I always shared a room. We were even born in the same room at the same time and only a curtain seperated us then. We had some sort of connection with the soul from birth. Mommy (nickname for my mother) said it was good luck to have a soul connection with someone. That birth took her from peasant to royalty in a matter of milliseconds. She became my Lady Royal (Royal lady that accompanies and aids a woman from a royal line). After that we shared a room. We grew up knowing only our friendship and thought other people were the same.

We were wrong, as we found out when we were ten. Mommy trusted us to play at the playground while she was across the street handling business. We actually got to play with the other kids that time. They always stayed away when Mommy was there. Maybe their parents just didn't want them to play with royalty, or Mommy scared them, or something else.

The other kids were mean. They pulled our hair and tripped us and pushed us off the swings and playsets. It was horrible.

When my mother came to get us she saw the other kids pulling our hair and holding us down with their feet. She ran over and grabbed us into her arms and we cried worse than we had ever cried before. The eyes of the other parents grew wide and they snatched up their kids as the ones who had bullied us got a scolding and their parents also recieved one with a threat, no a promise, that if it happened again... Well let's just say it wasn't very nice.

"Wow, this is good!" Patti said stuffing her face.

I had a little more class, and used silverware rather than my fingers. Kid, Liz, and Lime did the same.

"We got school today?" Lime asked.

"Nah, there's no classes on weekends and it's Saturday." Liz explained.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Someone's at the door." I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the front door as my ears picked up the slight tapping coming from it.

"What? Really?" Liz blinked in confusion.

"I got it!" Patti jumped up and skipped to the door and we all followed.

"Hi Crona!" Patti smiled at the boy (Or is it girl? Gender-neutral?) fidgeting with his hands at the door. I recognized him as the boy with lavender hair who had been peeking at us from behind a corner yesterday at lunch. "H-hi Patti," he looked up at her through his bangs.

"Hope you don't mind, but we came for a visit to meet the new kids!" a girl with green eyes and pigtails the same color as Lime's. Behind her was a white haired boy with red eyes and a headband with decals on it that read "Soul" on a rectangle and "E.A.T." surronding a mouth. And the blue haired kid and ninja girl from yesterday. The blue haired kid had a bandage on his forehead.

"Not at all, come in." Kid welcomed.

"Just a moment and we'll be back!" Lime and I went to change.

We came back down in our day clothes. I had on yesterday's boots and a black dress similar to yesterday's with red detailing and a red skirt. I had white stud earrings in, and my hair in a high ponytail going down my back. Lime had on a dress with reversed coloring and black knee boots with a heel that looked exactly like mine. She wore black stud earrings and her hair styled similar to mine, but she had natural, goregeous, light, curls. We wore mascara, red glittery eyeshadow, and ruby lips. I still think she looks prettier than me even if our outfits are pretty much the same.

I noticed the others were wearing their normal clothes as well.

"Good Morning, allow me to itroduce myself. I'm Bell."

"And I'm Lime." we curtseyed.

"Oh! Um.." The pigtailed girl looked panicky.

"That's Maka with the pigtails-"

"Piggy-tails!" Patti interupted Kid and he glared at her.

"Soul with the headband, Crona with the purple hair, Black*Star with the blue hair, and Tsubaki with the ponytail." Kid finished, and Patti sang a song about piggies and their tails or some kiddy crap in the bckground. They all smiled at me except for Black*Star who sneered at me. I sneered right back and Lime nearly gave him the middle finger.

"So, what's life town like?" Maka smiled warmly and I returned the gesture.

"Well, almost like Death City, but more lighter colored and smaller. Everyone there is pretty nice, but I wouldn't know in all reality since Lime and I are Royalty, and we have to be treated so. It's very peaceful and my mother, Lady Life, does all she can to maintain that peace. It's surrounded by a meadow filled with beautiful white roses." I explained.

"Oh, it must be hard passing through the meadow with all those thorns on them huh?" Maka asked.

"Thorns?"

"Yeah."

"Roses have thorns? Ours don't."

"Well those sound nice. You'll never have to worry about pricking your finger. I wouldn't know how to deal with it if I pricked my finger." Crona said pensively.

"Why don't we visit sometime?" I offered.

"That would be nice!" Tsubaki closed her eyes and had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Whatever!" Black*Star growled.

This time Lime didn't hold back and gave him the middle finger. :(

"They have good food!" I tempted him. "But since you don't seem to be interested, we can just leave you behind."

"I wanna go!" Soul grinned slightly.

"Well no thanks!" Black*Star looked away.

"Hmm... too bad I thought you would like to have a duel with some of the protecters. They hold tournaments daily with diffrent protecters each time."

"Grrrr... fine but only for the duels!" he gave in.

"Is that-"

"A dance party game?"

"That reads your movements?"

"WOAH!" We spoke together. We walked over and I pressed a button and chose Caramelldansen by Caramell as the song. The screen then showed the movements for the dance and we followed them.

"Come and try, Caramell will be your guide" We danced to the beat and some how I was winning and I'm a terribe dancer. "o-o-o-oa-oa, o-o-o-oa-oa" Lord, I love this song. It basically tells you how to dance to it in the song.

creeaaak...

The song ended and I realized Kid had walked in and saw us! O/o

"Ummm... We just were... uhhh...!" I tried to explain and my cheeks grew hot.

"It's fine you looked pretty cute dancing to that song. You girls are nearly symmetrical standing side by side considering her hair is curly and she's a bit taller than you, shorty." Kid smirked.

"**What was that? Wanna say that to my boot? Or would you rather my boot introduce itself first by kicking your vital reigions?" **I screamed.

"Kidding, kidding, jeez calm down!" He waved his hands in front of him in a panic.

"Hmph!" Lime and I walked out with our arms crossed. Maybe I was being prissy but that ass can deal with it if he thinks he can make jokes like that. :*(

"Damn wall!" I cursed. That was the fifth time I went to get something and ran into the wall in one night. It was dark and my nose and forehead were probably bleeding from the wall. I cupped my hands around and lit up my cross that I kept on my necklace. I could see but my power was weak and I couldn't put out enough energy to keep it lit up for very long. It floated above my cuped hands and I snuck back to my room after retrieving my water bottle from Lime's room. "Ooof!" I ran into something... warm... I tried to light up my necklace brighter but it wouldn't work and flicked out.

Then I saw a candle and Kid's angry face. "Bell, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just joking." he apologized.

"It's fine." I said.

"No, really! I'm-"

"It's okay." I covered his mouth. "I feel bad about this whole thing. Like it's my fault that you got sucked into the marriage thing. Like I forced you to do this." He said after he pulled my hand away. "You can't cage a snowy owl." I said.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said.

He walked in and sat next to me on the bed. "I know you haven't had a love life and I just want to know why have one now? Oh, is that blood on your forehead? How did that happen?"

"I-I don't know! I'm just a simple little princess! Stop interrigating me! Dammit you're good at this!" He stared at me intensely and I knew that answer was unacceptable.

"I-I-I-I..." I sighed. "It was a good opportunity for an alliance and if I rejected my mother would kill me."

"That's a lie. It's not the real reason." he said.

"I don't know! Damn you! Just leave me alone!" I hissed.

"I know you know but you don't know you know."

"Ohhhh emmm geee, I'm confused."

He laughed slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Kid was so warm...

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned on him.

Then it overflowed. Tears gushed down my cheeks and onto him. I sobbed into his shoulder and my pains and sorrows flooded out. I didn't say them but he knew that it was rough and I didn't want to talk it out. He may not know exactly what happened, but that's better than telling him.

He hugged me closer and tightened his grip. I loosened mine and he lifted my face with one hand. His sweet breath warmed my cheeks and he looked at me with a sympathetic expression I've never seen before. He locked his lips with mine and my wails ceased. I enjoyed the passion and accepted it as well as closed my eyes and returned it. His tounge entering my mouth and intertwining with mine. It was bliss, such sweet bliss. And I didn't want it to end.

He slowed and took a breath and looked into my eyes, still pouring tears. I burst into another fit. Kid placed both hands on my upper back and pressed me into his chest and laid his head on mine. "It's okay. It'll be okay. I promise you. I'll protect you from now on. You won't be alone ever again, ever. I'll be there and I'll pull you through this. You will be safe forever in my arms." He whispered in my ear.

And for a moment there, I believed him. I felt my heart beat for once, truly beat. I felt his too. "I believe you..." I sobbed.

That was why. That is why I cried myself to sleep. I was actually letting a guy into my heart, my soul, and I cried because of that. I never needed anyone but Mommy and Lime. Lime was always there and I was never alone. She experienced exactly what I did. I wasn't independent. I depended on them. But now I'm dependant on him as well. I felt as if I was trapped in a nightmare and I had just killed myself.

For hours we laid there in that position. Tears gushing more and more as time passed. I felt drowsyness creep up on me. My eyelids grew heavy and my arms were lead. I could no longer lift my head. The vanity mirror sparkled with an image I couldn't make out. Kid embraced me and gave me all the comfort he could offer. I accepted it because I couldn't deny him. I needed a man in my life and for too long I forced myself to suffer and become malnourished in love. For too long I had shut guys out. And now Kid had busted that rusted gate down and the walls I had built with it. I had caged myself and now he was freeing me from my own prison. He brought safety, comfort, relief, sustanence, and bliss to me in mere hours. I began to slip and I let the darkness engulf me. Sleep came finally as I was swallowed__whole by the darkness.

"Life..."


	3. Life Is A Maze

Life and Death, Nothing More, Nothing Less

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Life Town and those created with it. I do not own Soul Eater nor any of it`s characters. I merely creadted Life Town and it`s residents, former and current. Everything else belongs to it`s respectable owners. Just came to me. Influenced by A Fury Of Blue, please read her story Promise Me Something Sweet! It is a good story so I highly recomend it. She is also my beta reader! She has done a good job hasn't she? ^.^ *applause* Death the KidxOc(Life the Kid). Thank you everyone who has written a review of the first two chapters, thank you very much for taking the time to do so and I appreciate it! Sorry for the wait! Thre's been... complications.

**Chapter 2: "Life is a Maze"**

Warmth radiates around me. It has such a sweet feeling... The smell of death tickles my nose and It's suprisingly pleasant... Light glows upon my face and illuminates my eyelids...

Light...

Light...

...

Moring!

My eyelids flutter open, but I don't see much, due to my hair having fallen upon my face.

Then I remember; the warmth, the sweet scent of death... He slept in my bed with me last night! He never left me... He's so sweet. He must've known I was scared; the tears were a catharsis. Sweet relief followed those tears, but the fears never left, not even for a moment. I wanted, no, _needed_ him to stay with me. I _needed_ his comfort. I _needed_ his protection from those untangable fears. And he knew it and stayed with me throughout the night despite the massive amount of tears. I must've stained his pajamas with that many tears.

Now I feel bad.

I manage to see through my hair partially and notice Kid is awake and gazing at me. How silly he is. To be gazing at someone and not realize they've awoken. I slowly close my eyes so he doesn't notice. He brushes my hair back three seconds after I close my eyes, close call. He traces my jawline leading to my chin and traces my lips as if contemplating on whether to kiss me or not. I feel my cheeks grow warm as he rests his cheek right next to mine, I was blushing. Then he leans in and kisses me with tenderness I had never felt except when my Mommy rocked me and Lime to sleep and sang to us. Then happiness bubbles over and my eyes flutter open as he pulls away.

"Well, I never expected to see Sleeping Beauty and her prince! True love's kiss can break any spell! Even Bell's love for sleep!" Lime giggled.

Damn, she's sneaky!

"Uhm... I was... " Kid fumbled.

"Actually I was playing possum!" I said bluntly. Perhaps a little too bluntly, as if I didn't care.

"Bell, you are always so blunt with those things. You never express yourself in those little comments. And the playing possum thing, you are addictited to that, it's like a drug or something." She shook her head in disapproval, clearly annoyed.

**"Now, why is he in your bed?" **She seemed panicked and angry, simultaneously.

How? I don't know.

"I ran into a wall!... again." I defended poorly. It wasn't a lie, I did... five times.

She sighed. "You're blind, you know that? I'm guessing you woke him up with all the noise and then he came in here and worse than a waterfall and a monsoon combined then you two fell asleep."

Damn! How'd she know?

"I can tell by the tears stains on his pajamas, your red eyes, and the purple and blue bruises on your forehead. There's five which means you are a blind idiot to top it off."

**Fuck! **She's good!

"Come on, it's almost time for breakfast." She turned and left the doorway.

I knew then I wasn't the only one who let their saddened emotions take over. We could read one another as if we were books. She was more subtle while I was open. Still, I could hide my emotions from everyone but her. She was harder to figure out but I knew her better than anyone or anything in this world. I knew the signs she gave off subconsciously. She felt alone.

I shooed Kid out of my room and opened my dresser. What should I wear? Dresses and boots are kind of played out. I leafed through the stacks of clothes. Let's see... A sweater with jeans? No. This was the desert! A sweater won't be of any help here. Not in this heat. Sundress? No. Tank top? Maybe. Shorts? Nah. Jeans? Guess so. I sighed. There was nothing else I felt like wearing. I grabbed my white strappy tank top and a pair of dark jeans. Jeans would work. They are made of specially engineered fabric, after all. I picked out some white heels and slipped them on, then headed downstairs.

I settled on two pancakes for breakfast, since I wasn't particularly hungry. I never am, so what difference is there? The morning felt dull and listless, as if there was no point to it. I needed something to do today other than stay here all day. Maybe I'll visit Crona. He/she seems particularly interesting. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Hey Lime!"

"What?"

"Wanna come with me to visit Crona?"

"Um, sure but... Why?"

"I dunno jus' cause."

"Okay..."

Silence. We just stared blankly at one another for a while. Like we were both idiots who had no idea what was going on or what to say.

I pointed to the door. "So we goin' or what?" I blinked and waited for a few minutes.

"Sure..." She said slowly like she felt weird.

I stepped toward the door and waited then opened it and walked out with her lagging behind. "So where does Crona live?" I asked.

"You couldn't have asked before we left?" Lime screeched.

"Um, no?"

**"What kind of fucking answer is that?"**

"Aiyah! Sorry!"

**"Damn you, Kid!"**

"Don't yell! I'm sorry!"

**"Sorry? You are and idiot, Kid!"**

"Ah! I ran into Lime and Bell and Lime's yelling at Bell calling her Kid! She's not Kid! I don't know how to deal with this! What do I do?" A girlish and boyish voice panicked.

We'd found him/her.

"Oh hi Crona." Lime smiled cheerfully.

"What the freak was that?" I asked.

**"Shut up stupid."** She hissed at me.

"Eek! We were on our way to visit you, Crona." I whimpered.

"Oh. But w-why would you wanna visit m-me?" Crona was confused.

"Just to say 'Hi'? I don't know."

**"You're the one who wanted to visit, you nimrod!" **

"Wha-! I-I-"

**"Forget it."**She sulked off.

I sighed. _What did I do?_ I cringed. A tear made its way down my cheek.

A hand grasped mine. I looked up to find Maka smiling tenderly at me.

"Those are the worst fights, you know? The ones where two best friends fight about something silly yet important but never saying a word about what the fight is really about. They hurt the worst."

I looked her in the eyes as she spoke for the first time and seeing into her soul. I couldn't see souls like she could, but I could see into them and see what makes them. What I saw in hers was kindness and tenderness. I saw anger and violence. These feelings coexisted in her soul even though they were complete opposites. I saw the kindness reach towards me. I accepted it.

"Yeah." I sniffled.

Crona smiled too, trying to be strong for me. Maka opened her arms to me expecting a hug. I thrust myself into her arms and buried my face in her.

I couldn't cry. Not again.

She hugged me and led me back to her apartment. Once there she reached me a mug. Crona smiled and urged me to drink it. I looked at Maka and took a sip. Hot chocolate. I loved that stuff...

Mommy used to fix it all the time for Lime and I...

Lime... Why was she so mad at me? I was so lost. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. Was she just as lost and confused? Or was she absolutely certain of it all?

I looked out the window.

"The sun is setting. It'll be dark soon. Why don't we go Bell?" Crona smiled.

"I'd rather not go back just-"

A knock at the door cut me off.

Maka opened it and smiled. "Bell, someone's come to see you." The door revealed a smiling Kid.

"I didn't expect you to be out for so long. So you and Lime went to Crona's and made your way here or-"

"No. We had a fight."

A sigh. "_More_ drama? What's with you? Are you-"

**"Shut up."**

"Calm down-"

**"I said shut up. Now shut the hell up."**

"Oh, quit bitching-"

I rose and slammed my fists into the table, schreeching** "Shut the hell up, dammit! Don't you know when someone says shut up, you shut up? You don't know anything! So why don't you just go?"**

** "No."**

** "Fine. I will."** I shoved him out of the way and ran out.

I made my way to the gate of Death City. I'd had enough. The marriage was off. I'm done here.

I set my foot outside the city. I looked up at the moon. It was freakin creepy. I looked down at my feet and headed home. I didn't care if Mommy would be mad.

The desert was vast and I no longer had Lime to arm myself or my royal guard to protect me, but I would make it. I had to.

"Life is a maze." I whispered to myself.

I felt more alone than ever.

I cursed the moon, I cursed the sun, I cursed the world. Lime had left me and I left her. I needed a new weapon first. I'd read of Excalibur somewhere, perhaps I'd go searching for him.

I began my journey. It wasn't to find a new partner, but rather to find myself.

The moon smiled devilishly at me, and I no longer wept. Traversing this desert wouldn't be easy, but I had to. I had nothing, but I would find all I needed. I knew this. My feet seemed to lead me, I didn't need a map. I would find one in myself and the stars.

I only wished I had Lime to be here with me.


End file.
